Atlantis
Background According to folk legend, Atlantis is an aquatic civilization where residents can live & breathe underwater. In fact, Atlantis was founded millions of years by ancient Atlanteans (now known as Homo Magi). Among the Atlanteans was Atlas, the demigod son of Poseidon. Devoting himself to his father, the Atlanteans worshipped Poseidon & Atlas was named the first King of Atlantis. One of their early queens would become pregnant with twins, therefore having two heirs to the throne. To celebrate the occasion, Zodiac Crystals were crafted by drawing power from the heavens. It was at this time that Atlantis is a magical focal point & at its strongest in power. Because magic was the center of their kingdom, all mages sought to master the art. Eventually, it would lead to the kingdom just emitting magic. The first born twin Arion would eventually come to rule Atlantis as king & with that, technology & magic would come together. In addition to being the most magically advanced, they would also be the most advanced technologically. Unknown to Atlanteans, Arion made a deal with an unknown person to keep Atlantis safe with the power of their technology & Nth Metal. Because it was not widely known, the story has been told in many ways through history. With Arion as king, Atlantis saw great prosperity & peace. Eventually, Arion was driven into madness by harvesting dark energy that would eventually lethally poison him. Following the passing of Arion, Atlantis quickly fell into disarray that would last them for centuries. The governing courts began to favor magic completely over science. Atlantis would see prosperity again with the rise of King Atlan I to the throne. Historians widely accept him as the first lord & great unifier of Atlantis. In addition, Atlan was a leader, a family man & he carried the open-minded memory of Arion close to him. Though controversial, he also wanted to open the doors of Atlantis to anyone that wished to come for their many glories & further international relations. However, his brother Haumond & wife usurped the throne from him after killing Atlan's followers. He would use isolation & xenophobia to bring Atlanteans together. Atlan, now wounded & betrayed, would place himself in self exile. During this time, he would utilize familial mystic gold to forge the seven instruments. Returning to his former kingdom, Atlan killed anyone who stood against him as he made his way to the palace. Once there, he murdered his brother & kin with the Seven Treasures of Atlantis. This act would lead to a civil war throughout Atlantis. In his fit of rage, Atlan plunged his scepter into the ground leading the city crashing & sinking beneath the ocean. But instead of plunging to its demise, Atlantis & two other kingdoms would survive at the bottom of the ocean. Each of the city-states evolved in their own way, biologically & mystically, to adapt to the new environments. As well a humans could walk on land was how well Atlanteans could live & move in the deeply pressured waters. Today, it is home to the Atlanteans & is currently ruled by King Orin with Queen Mera by his side. City-States * Crastinus: Along with Shayeris, they are known as the twin cities in the Hidden Valley. They are the home of the Idylists, a sub-group of Atlanteans with humanoid features. They were very superstitious & ostracized those with certain abnormalities (i.e. purple eyes). ** Ninth Tride: The home of many poor & destitute people. It is filled with crime & homelessness. * Lemuria: Lemuria is home to Lemurians, a scientifically advanced race of blue skinned humanoids covered in large green scales. * Nanauve: Nanauve is named after the Shark Prince of Hawaiian mythology. It prides itself as the home of Atlantis' apex predators. They are ruled by House Sha'ark & governed by King Nanaue Sha'ark. * Neptunos: Neptunos is named after Poseidon's Roman counterpart, Neptune. They are the center of Atlantis' trade network, filled with many archaeologists & explorers. It is also one of the few places that has a mix of both pure & hybrid Atlanteans. * Poseidonis: It is the capital of Atlantis & is located at its center. It is a frequent target for attacks. ** Royal Palace of Atlantis ** Conservatory of Sorcery * Shayeris: Along with Crastinus, they are known as the twin cities in the Hidden Valley. It is the center of arts & science. It is one of the few places that has a mix of both pure & hybrid Atlanteans. * Tritonis: Along with Poseidonis, they are the 2 major city states that make up Atlantis. It is named after the Greek god Triton, son of Poseidon. The dominant race in Tritonis are Mer-people, those with the upper body of a human & lower tail of a fish. They are what people site as mermaids. Other Kingdoms * The Trench: Located in the Mariana Trench, home to an extinctive race of cannibalistic & ocean-dwelling creatures. It is located near the Mid-Atlantic Ridge. * Xebel: Xebel was originally a separate kingdom that became part of Atlantis again after the marriage of King Orin & Queen Mera, a Xebel native of the royal family. It is located in the Bermuda Triangle. Trivia * Atlan sunk Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean over 4000 years ago. * They are very close allies with the Amazons & have been for centuries. It was strengthened by the marriage of Atlan (one of the first King Atlan's descendants) & Alcippe, who are Queen Atlanna's grandparents. * Mark Slayton's mother was a native of Atlantis before it sunk. * Orm was technically the King of Atlantis after killing his mother before Orin returned. * There were initially seven kingdoms but only Atlantis, Xebel & the Trench survived after the sinkage. * The seven instruments are ** Atlantean Helmet: Power to live without food, oxygen or water. In the possession of King Orin. ** Atlantean Key: Power to open doors normally locked. ** Atlan's Scepter Power to control the Trench through primal authority recognition. In the possession of King Orin. ** Globe of Transportation: Power to transport anywhere. In the possession of Ya'Wara. ** Manacles of Force: Power to, when clashed together, create a force field around themselves. ** Power Glove: Power of immense strength. ** Seal of Clarity: Power to translate any language into one the user can decipher. It also the only artifact that is not a weapon. In the possession of Sky Alchesay. * King Arion would have two children. His first child was born during the peak of his rule & his descendants were King Atlan I, his brother Haumond, Atlan (Atlanna's father), Queen Atlanna & King Orin. His second child was born after he was driven mad & his descendants would be Uvian & Garn Daanuth. Notes Category:Locations